


Never Bring a Knife to a Gunfight

by FreezingRayne



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya likes the way Shizu-chan’s voice takes on a particular sort of rage when he yells his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bring a Knife to a Gunfight

Izaya isn’t obsessed with Shizuo. Shizuo is definitely obsessed with him. Seriously, Izaya can’t go anywhere in Ikebukuro without getting a vending machine thrown at him. Okay, it doesn’t help that Izaya always gravitates toward wherever Shizuo is. But he’s not obsessed with him, or anything.

He does, however, have several lists of things that make Shizuo angriest. Izaya likes lists, along with word documents, excel spreadsheets, pencils with really sharp tips, and chocolate cake. And he likes the way Shizu-chan’s voice takes on a particular sort of rage when he yells his name.

Mostly, all Izaya has to do to piss Shizuo off is just stand there, but today he sees him smoking in the back lot of a convenience store, waiting around for that gangster-partner of his, and he can’t resist dropping down from the fire escape.

“Hi there, Shizu-chan,” he greets, hands in his pockets.

Shizuo’s expression splinters. “Izaya,” he growls, flinging down his cigarette. “What have I told you about coming to Ikebukuro?”

“Hmm…” Izaya taps his chin. “I think I might have forgotten. You probably gotta remind me.” Mostly it’s not a good plan to get too close, but it’s been so boring today, nothing going on at all, and he’s been itching to stretch his legs.

Shizuo doesn’t even take the time to yell, just swings. Izaya dodges left, hearing the whistle as his fist misses by an inch.

“Too slow, Shizu-chan.” He hops up onto the back of a water-stained bench. “You getting old?”

“Little shit!” Shuzuo swings again, feinting to the left before jabbing out with his right. Izaya knows him too well to fall for that. He skips out of the way.

He knows that Shizuo gets angriest when Izaya stays just out of his reach. And when he doesn’t fight back. Shizu-chan hates that.

“Come on, come on,” he urges.

Something glimmers out on the street, light flashing off jewelry or a exceptionally clean car window. It shines straight in Izaya’s eyes, slowing him down for a split second. It’s long enough for Shizuo’s fist to catch him a glancing blow across the jaw.

A glancing blow off Shizu-chan is sort of like being hit by a Toyota instead of a tour bus. It lifts Izaya off his feet and drops him flat on his back.

“Ouch.” Now his coat’s dirty. “Not nice, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo isn’t the sort of guy to miss an opportunity. He grabs Izaya by the front of his shirt, hauling back his fist.

Izaya likes plans, but he likes bursts of inspiration too. He snags his fingers in Shizuo’s hair and does just about the only thing he hasn’t tried yet. He kisses him.

Shizuo makes a noise that falls somewhere between shock, fury.

Still, he doesn’t drop him right away. Izaya can’t really blame him for that—he’s a pretty good catch. He’s young, he’s hot, and he’s got his own office.

Izaya gives it a little tongue, and that snaps Shizuo out of it. He tosses Izaya a couple of feet to the left, into a skuzzy brick wall. His coat’s going to be a wreck.

“Fuck!” Shizuo’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, two spots of color high on his cheeks. He looks furious.

Izaya grins, rolling into a sitting position and crossing his legs. “So soon, Shizu-chan? But I don’t even know your cell number yet.”

That’s a lie. He knows it. Along with his email, home address, and exactly how much it annoys him when Izaya hires the neighborhood kids to ring his doorbell and run away.

Shizuo is really blushing, which makes a slow grin spread over Izaya’s face. If making Shizuo angry is good, making him embarrassed is even better.

This maneuver’s going to the top of the list.


End file.
